The present invention relates to riding devices for children, and more particularly, to a riding device for children which allows for up and down bouncing movement, as well as side-to-side, front to back movement, or both.
The art of keeping children occupied and out of trouble is one only mastered by the most seasoned of parents, baby sitters or the like. One tool utilized by nearly every parent is the children's toy. If given the right toy, a child may be kept busy for hours, much to the delight of the persons caring for the child. Even a short walk through the toy section of any major department store will establish the importance and sheer size of the toy business. While ranging from dolls and action figures to detailed learning tools, there exist many toys to satisfy all children, no matter what age or skill level.
One area of toys that has always been a popular staple among children is the area of riding devices. Whether bicycles, big wheels, skate boards or pogo sticks, children typically enjoy operating different kinds of riding devices. However, there does not exist a vast amount of such devices for younger children or babies. While there are tricycles and walkers, among others, most devices are directed to older children or those who exhibit greater skill levels. This is often because such younger individuals cannot be trusted to operate small vehicles without direct supervision. As such, relatively stationary riding devices have been provided in place of such moving vehicles.
One example of such stationary riding devices would be the typical rocking or hobby horse. Such a toy typically allows for a young child to rock forward and back in a rudimentary simulation of horseback riding. However, such devices, although almost staples among younger children, are, in fact, rudimentary in operation and design. This is especially prevalent in our highly advanced society where lifelike simulations are common place. In addition, although some more realistic riding devices do exist, such are often complicated and not directed towards either domestic use or for mobility.
Therefore, there exists a need for a realistic children's riding device which both offers an authentic experience to a small child and lends itself to safe household use and relative portability.